


Page Turn

by RedScullyRevival



Category: Extra-ordinary You, Kdrama - Fandom, 어쩌다 발견한 하루 | Extraordinary You (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScullyRevival/pseuds/RedScullyRevival
Summary: Here is my fan vid for the series Extraordinary You; an existential crisis nesting inside a romantic fantasy about a girl who discovers she is a comic book character!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Page Turn

“Crazy Crazy” by Yasutaka Nakata & Charli XCX (feat. Kyary Pamyu Pamyu)  
Extraordinary You (2019)  
vid by redscullyrevival 

FULL NOTES: https://redscullyrevival.tumblr.com/post/611079588623400960/vid-notes-page-turn

I had two goals with this project: 

1.) I wanted to condense a long and convoluted narrative down into how things felt for the characters rather than how the show actually presents those emotions.

2.) I wanted to try and emulate the show’s narrative gimmick by seeing if I could edit together two simultaneous understandings of the show based entirely on if someone has actually seen Extraordinary You OR if they have only seen this vid.

You can read the full notes linked above but that’s no guarantee it’ll come off any clearer, but basically: If you haven’t seen this show but are watching this fan vid you’re only seeing a fraction of depth being relayed - just like how in Extraordinary You a reader of the comic the characters inhabit wouldn’t have any context for what happens between the panels.

As such, this is an edit defined as much by what I’ve left out as what I’ve shoved in. 

Yeah, hahah, don’t worry about it! I hope folks enjoy this goofy romantic romp filled not only with the mortifying ordeal of being known but the crushing awareness of life’s impermanence. Ya know, all the fun stuff!


End file.
